Before The Storm
by duhitsgreys
Summary: I suck at summaries but this Alex's POV and it's basically what he thinks in season 9.
1. 9x03

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Rylie, You may know me from my other story "I can't do this anymore" but don't worry, i'll finish that too. But without further ado please enjoy. (P.S this story is entirely in Alex's POV)**

 _9x03_

"Alright Jamie, you good to go, but rest and don't do anything that can injure your arm even more." I smile at seven year old while he gawkes over his bright green cast surrounding his forarm. "Thanks Dr. Alex" Jamie is a good kid, he fell of his kitchen counter trying to get a plate and broke his arm. "No problem kid" I'm barley able to finish that sentence when my pager goes off and vibrates in my coat pocket. "That's my cue" I smile at Jamie. "Remember, ask your mom for a plate next time" Jamie flat out laughs as what I said was the funniest thing in the world, which makes me smile even more. I raise my left had up and he smacks it with his good hand before I grab a Trauma gown and start walking towards the ambulance bay.

When I walk up to the ambulance bay to meet Callie and that kiss ass guy intern that thinks he's so great, I think Yang calls him Happy? Oh well, not my problem. When I stop next to Happy and Callie, there is a short pretty brunette standing right next to me, I haven't seen her before but she interests me. "Why are you following me?" I glare at her. She fources a peppy smile, "I'm your intern for the day"'Her smile grows wider which almost makes me laugh. I kind of like her, CORRECTION: I don't like her, it's a 'I wanna get her in bed' like her. I fource a smile too. "Well hello intern, do you have a name?" I smile back at her more flirty than she's smiling at me. "Jo Wilson" she blurts out still tying her Trauma gown. "Nice I like chicks with boys names" She finishes tying her Trauma gown and smiles up at me. The goofy looking intern smiles to and Callie rolls her eyes, I barley pay attention because i'm to focused on my pretty little intern. _I think me and her are going to get along very well._

 _ **A/N: CHAPTER TWO IS COMING SOON!**_


	2. 9x03 (Continued)

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think so far! Here's chapter two:**

 **Disclaimer: Pff I wish!**

 _9x03_

I shouldn't have flirted with her in front of Callie. I probably just should've waited until I got her alone to flirt with her. But now, if Callie catches me flirting with her i'll get in trouble. I don't even know what Callie means by "I'll get in trouble" but she's Callie so I won't push her. She's been on my servive all day and all she does is smile her pretty little smile and does everything I tell her. What is wrong with this girl?! I've been a complete bastard all day to her and she still hasn't cracked. Speak of the devil.

As soon as I walk down the stairs she starts blurting out things. "Dr. Karev, I've rounded on your pre-ops and post-ops, I've ran your labs, and I'm updating your charts right now." She smiles her pretty little smile at me again. She's doing good far. "What about my consult on the J.R.A kid?, you schedule that yet" I ask her started to look through a patients charts. "Um, no I-I haven't had a chance to-" She starts stuttering. Is she serious right now? "Are you kidding me?" "Stop with the charting. Do it now" I start ordering her and she looks pretty distraught. I look back at her and she starts sniffling.

You've got to be kidding me, she's crying? "Or don't" Okay, now I feel bad. But I shouldn't feel guilty right? I'm an attending, I'm her boss. She has to listen to me. She looks back up at me with tears running down her face. "No, I'm-I'm sorry. I'll schedule it. God, believe i'm crying in front of my boss." _Yeah, I can't either._ She starts rambling again. "I told myself I wouldn't do this. Look I'm not supposed to be this person. I don't fail. I was valedictorian of my high school, graduated cum laude from Princeton, I was first in my class at Harvard. How am I not getting this? I've somehow become the loser intern. I-I blew the appy with Dr. Grey. You've been piling on the scut, so I've clearly pissed you off somehow."

I stop her monologue because I honestly stopped listening half way through, but I've heard enough to try to calm her down. "You get cut because you're an intern" I start off. I really don't know what to say. "That's what interns do. It's the best way to learn. And... You haven't pissed me off." She avoids looking me in the eyes and stares at the ground. "I haven't?" _Damn, How do I say this?_ "No, I'm just.." I sigh. Here we go. "Dr. Torres may have told me not to... flirt with you, because it may be possible that I've dated a couple of other interns."

I think I explained that well. She stops crying me and looks at me likes she's ashamed. "You mean Heather?" Is she really gonna list names? "Uh, yeah her" "And Leah" Please don't do this to me Wilson. "Yeah" I sigh. "And Susan, Stacey, Tina, Irene, don't worry about the flirting, I have absolutely no interest in you since you've basically screwed every one of my friends." She raises her eyebrows at me and I just awkwardly nod. I'm kind of ashamed of myself now because she's right. I've gotta get out of here. "I should go" I start walking away. I hear her sigh she's probably thinks she shouldn't have said that. I've gotta fix this. "8:00 A.M. tomorrow. I'm doing a nissen." She looks back at me. "Don't be late." I walk away from her. I never expected that to happen. I kind of want to sleep with her even more now because she said she has no interest in me. But on the other hand, she put things in persective for me. I HAVE to stop sleeping with interns because if I stop maybe she will want sleep with me.

She's by far hotter than any of the other ones I've slept with, so maybe if I get her on my good side, I can get her in bed. Ugh, I need a drink. I walk out of the hospital and see Mer and Cristina sitting on the bench. "Hey Evil Spawn! We're going to Joe's wanna come?" Cristina and Mer get up and walk towards me. "Yeah sure" I smile at them as we walk to Joe's across the street. I think I should ask them about my pretty eyed intern. I need a nickname for her. Once we get settled down into the three seat next to eachother at the bar. I order a beer while Mer and Cristina order tequila, what's with them and Tequila?

"Hey guys" I start. They both turn their heads and look at me. How do I say this. "So, there is this girl, she's an intern. And I want to sleep with her." Damn that didn't come out right. "Mer rolls her eyes and takes another sip of her tequila and Cristina starts laughing. "Then sleep with her Evil Spawn, you had no problem doing it with any other interns." They don't get it. "No, I want to sleep with her but she doesn't want to sleep with me." Mer looks at me questionably. "Which intern is it, The one on your service to day? The little brunette with curly hair, Wilson?" I just slowly nod my head. Cristina practically spits out her Tequila. "Seriously! You wanna screw Hairball?" Cristina starts laughing her ass off. I don't get whats so funny, she's hot right? Or is it just me? "Whats wrong with screwing hairball?" I ask back. "Alex you don't want to sleep with Wilson, she's not your type." Mer starts talking because Cristina is still laughing "Alex, the girl is like a princess, she went to Princeton and Harvard you don't want to sleep with her." Mer smiles at me. _Princess..Hmmm._ "I still want to sleep with her she's hot" I take a swig of my beer. "Okay Alex" Mer rolls her eyes. I don't care what they think. I still want to screw her. I just hope things aren't o akward between us tomorrow.

 **A/N: That's chapter two! I'm going to start making every chapter a different episode so they will be pretty long. Review, Like exc... Thanks!**


	3. 9x04

A/N Here's Chapter three. P.S I might add Jolex scenes into episodes without them just to make this more interesting.Also, I'm changing my original plans for this story. I originally wanted to just make Alex's Point of View in season nine. But I've decided to change up the story line a bit. 

Disclaimer: Umm.. Cristina is gone. What to you think?

9x04

"Evil Spawn!" My eardrums want to explode when I hear the screeching sound of Cristina yelling at me to get up. I can tell she's standing in my doorway because of the volume of her voice. It's really annoying having the annoying sound of your alarm going off and your roommate screaming in your ear at 6:00 in the morning you probably could've guessed that though. But, welcome to my life. I feel Cristina plop down on the other side of the bed. "So, did you screw the hairball yet?" I groan and bury my face deeper into my pillow. "I should've never told you guys." I mumble into the pillow so she probably can't understand a word i'm saying. I really shouldn't have told them about my "crush" on Wilson. I don't really know if it's a crush. I want to sleep with her, yes. She's hot, yes. But I don't really want to date her. I don't really want to date anyone for that matter. But honestly, if I don't date anyone how am I gonna get laid? I'm not having sex with interns anymore and I'm not playing to. I'm a home owner now. I have to act like an adult. But honestly, being an adult sucks.

"Why, I'm glad you told us. Now whenever she's on my service I can rub it in her face that "The Ruler Of One-Night-Stands" wants her to be his next victim" Cristina shoves another handful of whatever cereal she has and shoves it in her mouth. I can actually hear her chew and swallow which is pretty disgusting. "Don't you have a surgery with her today? Oh, I hope its a cardiac case then when I tell her you want to sleep with her, you'll be right there!" I finally lift my head up from my pillow because she is really pissing me off. "No, It is not a cardiac case its a Nissan, and you better not tell her that I want to sleep with her, or i'll remind everyone about the time where you wanted to be such a fast surgeon that you almost killed me. Mess with me." I snap at her. Hopefully that will shut her up. "You tell people i'm such an incompetent surgeon that I almost killed you, I'll tell Hairball an all the other interns that you have Syphilis. Mess with me." My alarm clock go's off again since I hit snooze the first time. "Get up frat boy, you don't wanna miss your surgery with your girlfriend. This is gonna be a long day.

Once I get to the hospital it's already 7:14. I go to Zac Bently's room (Nissan kid) to talk to the parents. To my surprise, Princess is waiting for me at the nurses counter. She gives me a wide smile and hands me a coffee. "Good Morning Dr. Karev, I've rounded on all your patients and booked O.R 3 for Zac's surgery." I take a sip of the coffee and smile back at her. "Good job Wilson, Let me talk to Zac's parents and then you can prep him." She smiles up at me again which makes me laugh, she's being such a kiss ass. She looks really pretty today too. Her hair is in a sloppy french braid and she has a little make up on, but it's only noticeable if you really look. Jo and I walk into Zac's room and I greet Joyce and Kurt Bently. 'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bently Dr. Wilson and I have booked your son's surgery for 8:00 A.M. this morning, so we would like to prep him as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?" Joyce holds Zac's hand. "Are you ready sweetie?" She asks Zac. "I'm fine ma stop worrying, Dr. Alex and Dr. Jo know what their doing." I like Zac, he's a good kid. He's only 9 but he's very mature for his age. He has a crush on Jo too. I find that cute that a 9 year old has a crush on a 26 year old. But Zac's a good kid, and we're gonna do our best to help him. "Okay I'm ready." Zac looks up at me and Jo and I motion for Jo to prep him. "Joyce, Kurt, you guys can wait out here while Dr. Wilson preps him." They both nod and smile at their son before walking out of the room. I tap Jo on the back. "Page me when your done, and page Robbins if you need help with anything." Jo smiles and nods before I walk out of the room and lead Joyce and Kurt to the waiting room. 

After I show The Bentlys' to the waiting room, I head to the Cafeteria because I didn't each breakfast and I should probably eat so I don't pass out during surgery. After I get my sandwich I sit down in the seat next Arizona and Cristina. Cristina looks at me with a smirk on her face. She's probably gonna say something about me liking Jo, but I don't really care, Its just Robbins. "So Karev." Arizona starts, great! She probably already knows. I look up at her. "I heard your crushing on Wilson." Arizona smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. "Shut up" I glare at her and look toward Cristina. "Who else did you tell?" I ask her Okay, now I'm pissed she probably told Owen A.K.A THE CHEIF!! Damn it Cristina. "Umm, I told Owen, Bailey, Robbins, Torres, Avery, Kepner, pretty much every attending, oh and Brooks know too." She smirks. "YOU TOLD BROOKS?!" Okay now I'm MAD. "You can't just go around telling people my personal business, I don't care that you told the attendings, but you told an INTERN. Who is probably going to tell Jo and she probably won't want to work with me anymore, so thanks. I through my tray in the trash and storm out of the Cafeteria, I'm going to go see how Jo is doing with the prep, It's only been about 14 minutes since I left her there, but I'm too pissed to be anywhere else. 

 As I walk up to Jo, I see she already has company, she's talking to HEATHER BROOKS. Shit, Shit, Shit, she must know I like her. DAMN IT CRISTINA. Oh my god she sees me. No, no, no. Great, now I absolutely have no chance with her. Time to face the music.... I walk up to Jo and she's laughing at whatever Brooks is talking about, they aren't talking about me, right? "Umm, J- Dr. Wilson?" She turns to me and smiles. "Oh, Dr. Karev, I just finished prepping Zac, I was just about to page you?" Brooks makes big eyes at me and wiggles her eyebrows, Jo looks over at her than me really confused. "Um. Dr Brooks, can I talk to you for a second?" Brooks nods and walks over towards me. "Dr. Brooks, whatever Dr. Yang told you, you can just forget about it and not repeat it to anyone, clear?" I try to stay as serious as possible. "Oh, you mean about you liking Jo?" I glare at her ass she whispers the last three words. "I kind of already told Leah and Shane." She smiles awkwardly. I sigh. "Just don't tell anyone else." she nods and walks off. Once she's out of sight. Jo walks up to me. "What was that all about?" she asks me still with that same confused look on her face. "Nothing, do you want to scrub in on Zac's surgery?" I ask her. She lifts her head up really fast and smiles so wide. "Really!? I-I mean, Thank you for the opportunity Dr Karev." She smiles at me and I can't help but laugh. "C'mon" I tell her and she follows me to O.R three.

A/N: The next chapter will probably be epsiode 4 too because I have a lot planned with Cristina, Meredith, Alex, Jo!

Reviews = Quicker Updates


End file.
